The present invention relates to an insulated building for enclosing an insulated area and, more particularly, to an insulated building assembled from a plurality of insulated modules that are connected together through moisture-proof joints to provide a moisture impervious structure.
Many refrigerated buildings and other structures are typically constructed from pre-fabricated standard-sized wall modules that are interconnected or joined with one another and to roof and floor modules to form the completed structure. One problem associated with modular refrigerated buildings is that a large number of joints are created each of which must be sealed from the outside environment to prevent moisture-laden ambient air from passing through the joints into the interior building. As is well known, the seepage of such moisture-laden air through the joints causes the moisture to condense upon or freeze on the interior walls of the structure and the material or merchandise being stored within the refrigerated area.
In prior modular designs, variously configured joint interfaces have been used to effect the connection between the modules. These joint interfaces have includes simple butt-type configurations as well as more sophisticated stepped, keyed, or scarfed configurations. In addition, a mastic-type combined sealant/adhesive is commonly placed on or between the various confronting surfaces of the joint to assist in effecting the moisture proof seal. While the joints of this type are generally satisfactory, the modules of most refrigerated buildings are generally fabricated from materials having a comparatively high thermal coefficient of expansion (e.g., foamed plastics) and are subject to comparatively large thermal gradients that place the joint interface under thermally induced stresses which can cause deteroriation of the joint integrity with time.
In view of the above, it is an overall object of the present invention, among others, to provide an insulated structure for enclosing a refrigerated area that is fabricated from a plurality of standard-sized modules with the module structurally connected together through moisture-proof joint interfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular, insulated structure for enclosing a refrigerated area in which the modules are interconnected through a joint interface that includes a plurality of sealing surfaces arranged at various inclinations relative to one another to provide a moisture-proof seal.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a modular insulated structure in which the modules are interconnected together through a joint interface having a plurality of confronting sealing surfaces and maintained in their connected relationship by threaded fasteners inclined relative to the various sealing surfaces under a positive sealing force to effect sealing and to structurally connect the modules.
An insulated structure for enclosing a refrigerated space in accordance with the present invention includes a plurality of wall modules that are interconnected to roof and floor modules through moisture-proof, structurally rigid joint interfaces. The joint surface on the peripheral edge of each wall module includes a first sealing surface that meets with the exterior surface of the module and is aligned generally perpendicular to the plane of the module, a second sealing surface that meets with the first sealing surface and is generally parallel to the plane of the module, a third sealing surface that meets with the second sealing surface and is generally obliquely aligned relative to the plane of the module, and a fourth sealing surface that meets with the third sealing surface and the interior surface of the module and that is aligned generally perpendicular to the plane of the module such that both the first and fourth sealing surfaces are generally parallel to and spaced apart from one another. When the modules are interconnected with one another, the various sealing surfaces confront one another to permit a threaded fastener to extend through a bore formed generally normal to the third sealing surfaces of one of the modules to engage a complementary threaded fastener in the next adjacent module so that the threaded fastener, when tightened, places each pair of confronting sealing surfaces under a positive sealing force or pressure to provide both a moisture-proof and a mechanically rigid joint.
An insulated structure for enclosing a refrigerated space in accordance with the present invention is easily and quickly erected with threaded fasteners used to quickly mechanically connect the modules and provide a positive sealing pressure or force for the various parallel, oblique, and perpendicular confronting sealing surfaces to provide a moisture-proof, structurally rigid joint interface.